Manga y anime de SW
Sonic Wiki tiene una historia contada en un manga y también una adaptación al anime, en esta se cuenta la historia del wiki, también la conexión con algunas otras wikis y varios spin-off, así como desde las distintas perspectivas de usuarios. Manga Volúmenes *'Volumen 0' — Preludio: Cuenta la historia antes de la llegada de Josex a Sonic Wiki. *'Volumen 1' — 2013: **Capitulo 1 — Reconstrucción de SW: Es protagonizado por Josex y Belén durante su reconstrucción de Sonic Wiki en su epoca oscura y su lucha contra los Trolls. **Capitulo 2 — Reaparición de Sonichaos: Sonichaos aparece misteriosamente en el chat y todo cambiaría para siempre. **Capitulo 3 — El primer burócrata: Josex obtiene el poder de ser burócrata. **Capitulo 4 — El inicio del chat: Las reglas en el chat aparecen y empieza a ser activo, muchos usuarios llegan **Capitulo 5 (extra) — La primera navidad: Narra la primera navidad en Sonic Wiki desde su reconstrucción y el fin del año. *'Volumen 2' — 2014: **Capitulo 6 — Arco de Sonic Wiki Awards: Narra el torneo de usuarios de Sonic Wiki **Capitulo 7 — Arco del FANON: Narra la creación de múltiples fanon de Sonic Wiki **Capitulo 8 — Arco de Mystery y Sonic Fanon: Narra el ascenso al poder de Mystery en la actual Sonic Fanon **Capitulo 9 — Arco de los bandalizadores: Narra la llegada de varios bandalizadores al wiki. **Capitulo 10 — Arco de Tukiano: Narra la trama de Tukiano en la wiki. *'Volumen 3' — 2015: **Capitulo 11 — Los papus aparecen: Muestra como aparecen los papus actuales y nuevos protagonistas de la historia **Capitulo 11.5 — Arco del Yuri: Muestra la creación de la legión Yuri **Capitulo 12 — Dramas I: Yosemite vs SuperMario: Parte de la saga de los dramas, muestra como Yosemite tiene diversos enfrentamientos con SuperMario. **Capitulo 13 — Dramas II: Furry Attack: Pare de la saga de los dramas, muestra el argumento tras las fotos descubiertas en la wiki de Len. **Capitulo 14 — Primer chat sin reglas: Narra los acontecimientos del primer chat sin reglas oficial de Sonic Wiki, es un spin-off ubicado entre la saga de los dramas, tambien cuenta el renacimiento de Yosemite como Nic. **Capitulo 15 — Dramas III: Nic vs Rock: Parte de la saga de los dramas, muestra la lucha de Rock y Nic por Belen. *'Volumen 4' — 2015 (Parte II): **Capitulo 16 — Dramas IV: Tiranía en Sonic Fanon: Parte de la saga de los dramas, muestra como Nic se vuelve temporalmente el líder de SW. **Capitulo 17 — Dramas V: Morde vs Nic: Muestra el arco de Morde recuperando el poderío de SF de manos de Nic. **Capitulo 17.5 — El joto de Natsu: Pequeño capitulo centrado en como le hacen bully a Natsu. **Capitulo 18 — Dramas VI: Navidad de dramas: Aquí se puede ver como Len empieza a hacer dramas en el chat a finales de año **Capitulo 19 — Dramas VII: El bloqueo supremo: Ultimo arco de la saga de los dramas en 2015, se puede ver el ultimo ataque de todos contra Len para bloquearlo de SW. **Capitulo 20 (Extra) — Chat sin reglas (II): Muestra los eventos del fin de semana de chat sin reglas de diciembre. *'Volumen 5' — 2016: **Capitulo 21 — Invasión de los chats: Los usuarios de SW deciden ir a explorar chats de otras wikis. **Capitulo 21.5: Dramas VIII: MF: Capitulo extra en el que algunos usuarios de MF hicieron dramas en SW. **Capitulo 22 — Dramas IX: Rainmaster: Muestra el arco de los dramas de Rainmaster por la supuesta opresión en el chat. **Capitulo 23 — Dramas X: La resurección de Len: Muestra el arco del intento de Len por inculpar a Darkest y que todos en SW lo odien, es el ultimo capitulo de la saga de los dramas. **Capitulo 24 — Arco de la sexta Skyoe: Muestra el resurgimiento del Nero Alan y su alianza con la secta Skyoe. **Capitulo 25 — 3 días de chat sin reglas: Muestra el épico chat sin reglas que duro 3 días. **Capitulo 25.5 — Idol Project: Pequeño capitulo extra en el que los usuarios de SW intentan salvar la wiki volviéndose idols. *'Volumen 6' — 2017: **Capitulo 26 — Nacimiento de Discord: El Discord de Sonic Wiki empieza a usarse, nace el poderoso magik. **Capitulo 27 — Arco de Derp: Muestra la llegada de Derp a Sonic Wiki. **Capitulo 28 — Wikidex vs Fandom: Capitulo spin-off que muestra la guerra entre Wikidex y los staff de Fandom, SW también aparece de vez en cuando. **Capitulo 29 — Muerte del chat - chat sin reglas: Relata la muerte temporal del chat y el fin de semana sin reglas. **Capitulo 30 — Resurección del chat - Discusiones: Muestra como el chat poco a poco vuelve a estar activo al igual que el nuevo enemigo de SW, las discusiones. *'Volumen 7' — 2017 (Parte II): **Capitulo 31 — Arco de Discord: Muestra el como el Discord se vuelve cada vez más activo y los usuarios escriben en el. **Capitulo 32 — Arco de Alex Tornado y Adrian: Narra os sucesos del usuario Alex Tornado, sin embargo al final se descubre que Alex y Adrian era la misma persona. **Capitulo 33 — Nero Alan se quita la mascara: Sin embargo eso era falso por que las multicuentas eran en realidad del Nero Alan que ha vuelto y ahora amenaza con atacar Sonic Wiki. **Capitulo 34 — Arco del Phalanx: Nace el topoderoso Falancs que es capaz de bloquear hasta la dirección MAC y borrar de la existencia a cualquier individuo (o eso dicen). **Capitulo 35 — Nueva alianza: Lo anterior también era falso y Alex Tornado era Alex tornado todo el tiempo, eran Alan que se hizo pasar por el y Adrian a la final tampoco tenia nada que ver con el asunto, igualmente terminaron todos bloqueados y ahora se aliaron para crear un grupo de "trolls" **Capitulo 36 — Nero Alan destroyed: Tras crear su grupo de trolls, Nero Alan fue derrotado una vez más por los papus del wiki, dejando atrás el año 2017. *'Volumen 8' — 2018: **Capitulo 36 — La décima partida: Narra los hechos del inicio de 2018 como un prospero año, debido al cumpleaños numero de 10 de Sonic Wiki. **Capitulo 37 — The End of Sewe: No obstante esto duraría poco, debido a que la amenaza más grande, la falta de nuevos usuarios asolaría Sewe dejándola al borde de la extinción. **Capitulo 38 — Vándalos anarquistas: Narra desde el punto de vista de Josex y Nero, los sucesos de ZW, con el administrador Humberto y la ida de Luis yendo al bando incorrecto. **Capitulo 39 — Mes fuera de control: Narra los diferentes chats sin reglas dentro del wiki. **Capitulo 40 — Cambios abstractos: Narra los ataques a Rosa, la llegada de Andrew y el nacimiento de Sewe Fantasy, un nuevo servidor con la intención del salvar el servidor. *'Volumen 9' — Final 2018/Inicio 2019: **Capitulo 41 — Papuh Server Oficial: Sewe Fantasy evoluciona hasta llegar a ser el Papuh Server Oficial, dando la llegada de diversos sucesos, tales como épicos chat de voz. **Capitulo 42 — The end of Wikia: Wikia cada vez se transforma cada vez mas en FANDOM dando cabida a la muerte de Sewe y Sefe, nuestros protagonistas poco pueden hacer al respecto **Capitulo 43 — NITRO is here: Los papus que ahora arman su nueva base en el Papuh Server Oficial reciben por parte de Discord el poderoso Nitro, que los permite hacer mas cosas epicas, en este momento los homunculos de Nero y Josex toman relevancia. **Capitulo 43.5 — Felices fiestas: Narra los sucesos de navidad y fin de año del Papuh Server **Capitulo 44 — Mudae, señora de las waifus: La llegada de Mudae con sus waifus revivio el casi extinto canal de bots, volviéndolo casi tan activo como el canal general y provocando la primera Waifu Wars del server. **Capitulo 45 — Goodbye FANDOM: Este arco muestra los eventos cuando Josex se va de sewe, los papus deciden dejar por completo la wiki y el futuro de Sefe y Sewe es incierto, el antiguo servidor de Sewe también muere, dejando a Fandom de lado y enfocándose en un nuevo futuro en el papuh server. *'Volumen 9' — 2019 Secound Cour: **Capitulo 46 — Días típicos: Un poco de relleno mostrando diversas situaciones que ocurrieron en el Papuh Server como la llegada de Rad ** Capitulo 47 — Apagón: Un jueves cualquiera, Josex, Rad, Spark y el resto de papus venezolanos fueron apagados por el poder de Maduro, en la oscuridad pura muestra la historia de como Spark y Josex sobrevivieron. **Capitulo 48 — Resurrección cuestionable: Tras los eventos de apagón todos los papus se reunieron nuevamente y continúan sus actividades cotidianas como buscar waifus. **Capitulo 49 — Lost Files: Josex recibe un mensaje de Cuban, uno de los staff de Fandom, lo cual lo lleva de regreso a Sewe, solo para ver el estado deplorable en el que se encuentra. **Capitulo 50 — Nameless Project: El staff había acumulado demasiado energía residual en Fandom, lo cual solo había creado miseria en los servidores, en un intento por detenerlos, los papus hacen un ultimo ataque en contra de ellos, más sin embargo esto crea una explosión la cual causa consecuencias improvistas. Adaptaciones en animación *'Preludio' — Sonic Wiki (OVA): Cuenta la historia antes de la llegada de Josex a Sonic Wiki. *'Primera temporada' — Sonic Wiki: Beginning (13 episodios): Narra los hechos del primer volumen del manga. *'Segunda temporada' — Sonic Wiki: Second Season (13 episodios): Narra los hechos del segundo volumen del manga, menos el arco de Tukiano. *'Primera película' — Sonic Wiki: Tukiano, Attack from the FUTURE: Narra los hechos del arco de Tukiano del manga, incluyendo nuevas escenas no vistas. *'Tercera temporada' — Sonic Wiki: Drama Empire (24 episodios): Narra los hechos del volumen 3 y 4 del manga, sin contar el capitulo 14 y 20. *'Chat sin reglas (OVA)': Extra incluido en el DB/DVD de la tercera temporada, cuenta los hechos del capitulo 14 y 20 del manga, el chat sin reglas. *'Cuarta temporada' — Sonic Wiki: Four Season (13 episodios): Narra los hechos del volumen 5 del manga, menos el capitulo 25.5 *'Quinta temporada' — Sonic Wiki: Discussions (12 episodios): Narra los hechos del sexto volumen del manga menos el capitulo 28. *'Segunda película' — Civil Wars: Wikidex vs FANDOM: Narra los hechos del capitulo 28 del manga con más añadidos. *'Sexta temporada' — Sonic Wiki: Trolls Comeback: Narra los hechos del séptimo volumen del manga. *'Tercera película' — Sonic Wiki: Anarchy Vandals: Narra los hechos del capitulo 38 del manga con más añadidos. Próximas adaptaciones *'Séptima Temporada' — Papuh Server Oficial (Próximamente) Personajes del manga actualmente Principales (Los super amigos) *Josex: De los protagonistas principales desde los origines de Sewe, es el lord de sewe *Nero: Otro papu bien chido, finalmente logra ser prácticamente el sub-líder de Sewe *Paper: Uno de los papus originales también, ha tenido sus altos y bajos, pero es tremendo amigo *Rock: Es chido, pero siempre se la pasa diciendo pendejadas y por eso lo bullean *Spark: El lageado por excelencia, a pesar de estar medio pendejo es tremendo amigazo. *Vapor: A veces odiado, a veces querido, pero actualmente es tremendo amigo y un crack Otros pendejos (Mejores amigos) *Belu: La más Blessed en todos los multiversos *Carne: Suele ser el saco de boxeo de Josex, es chido pero bien pendejo *Shad: Antes jodia con los chistes, pero ahora se ha posicionado bastante arriba como papuh *Samy: La Waifu de Josex, cuenta la leyenda es que la única capaz de humillarlo *Delta: Trapito numero 1 de Sewe *Y otros pendejos que neta me da flojera mencionar Curiosidades *El capitulo del manga y animación con mayor rating de vistas es Sonic Wiki: Drama Empire es decir la adaptación del volumen 3 y 4. **No obstante es también una de los arcos mayor criticado, por el uso excesivo de dramas. *El personaje más odiado según las encuestas del manga es Len. **Curiosamente Nero Alan a pesar de tener cierto grado de odio, es considerado un buen uso de comedia a través de un villano. *Siempre hay una guerra de fanáticos entre decidir si el mejor chat sin reglas es el original o el chat sin reglas de 3 días. *La escena de Luis yéndose de Sewe sin dar explicaciones, es considerada una de las escenas mas tristes, debido al aprecio que tenían por el personaje. **La escena de cuando Josex se va de sewe, también es de las más tristes de todas. *El volumen 9 de Sewe es el primero en incluir eventos de dos años distintos, finales de 2018 e inicios de 2019 respectivamente *Muchos fanáticos ya teorizaban el final del manga o al menos un cambio de titulo en el volumen 9 o 10, debido a la partida de los papus de Sewe y su clara intención de no volver.